


No country for Gold men

by Asshai92



Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Garbagemen AU, Genderbending, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asshai92/pseuds/Asshai92
Summary: The preparation for the Institute is put on a halt for two Gold youngsters as they serve their well-deserved punishment.
Kudos: 2





	No country for Gold men

CHAPTER I: No country for Gold men

‘ _HERE COMES PAX THE GARBAGE MAN, BRING ME ALL YOUR GARBAGE CANS!_ ’

‘ _Do you really have to do this every morning?_ ’ asked Victor sleepily, as the garbage rover rolled down on the streets of Hyperion.

‘ _Why, people love it! Didn’t you saw it yesterday?’_ asked Pax with a broad smile _‘I was in the news!_ ’.

‘ _You were in the news because you are bigger than a gory Obsidian and fucking loud at five in the morning. And if this wouldn’t be enough, You-- a Gold and a Telemanus, doing dumpster service! You were in the news because this is embarrassing and they are laughing at us_ ’. 

Pax smiled as the rover stopped, it was time to unload the first of many dumpsters of the city. Normally, waste collection on Luna is a completely automated process. Self-driving hovercrafts take the garbage to the nearest incinerator, directly from the central collector unit. This illustrious rover was an older model, mostly used in construction locations. An enormous machine, with six twelve-foot tall wheels and a station of a spaceship, horribly grey, only decorated by its owner’s logo. “ _Property of the Julii Corporation_ ”.

Pax and Victor jumped down to unload the first bin. On Luna, it was only one-eighth of Earth’s gravity, but it was still hard to grab and unload such a huge object. Eight every street, thirty-two streets total. 

‘ _One done, two hundred and fifty-five left for today. Thanks, Mom._ ’ thought Victor au Julii.

‘ _I think it was nice of your mother to let us work off the damages this way._ ’

‘ _Nice? We caused a small accident in OUR own company. If SHE didn’t punish us, nobody else would have!_ ’ said Victor angrily. ‘We crashed a little space shuttle, so what? It won’t bankrupt her, believe me. No one died anyway.’

Pax’s face clouded over with guild ‘ _No Golds, you mean. Three Red crew members didn’t make it._ ’.

‘ _I know. As Mom said, “We lost valuable assets because of you”. But how exactly is that my fault? They died, because of a faulty escape pod. Ask the Oranges, why did THAT happen. It could have been a Gold. It could have been me. My mother should gory thank me instead . Embarrassing me like this… that snake Antonia loves to see me like this..._ ’

Pax shook his head ‘ _I’m still very sad about what happened… At least these mornings calm me. I can ride on this steelBeast with my friend, see the sun rising on Hyperion, have time to think. This could be a good life, I think. Although, I started to get really hungry again._ ‘

‘ _Just don’t eat from the trash please, I couldn’t bear any more indignity_ ’.

Salkay, the Red driver started to whistle a silly pop song as they continued their duty trip. As the rover entered the city center and became a tiny dot between the enormous buildings, Victor felt like people are watching him from every angle. He decided he wouldn’t let his embarrassment show, as he rid the rover as a Roman war chariot, chins up, standing tall and proud.

Arriving back to his apartment, he felt dirty and tired. The normally bright rooms were darkened, the lights were dimmed. Meril showed her head from the bathroom.

‘ _I didn’t expect you so soon._ ’ she said ‘ _But it’s good, we are really behind with your studies. We have less than a year before your tests. Oh,_ and _your mother asked me to specifically focus on moral philosophy this week, so that’s what we will do. What about starting with Epicurus today?_ ’.

‘ _Sounds exciting_ ’ said Victor and yawned theatrically ‘ _What did you say, how will that help me in the Institute?_ ’'.

‘ _It will help you get in_ ’ she said smilingly and closed the door.’

Meril was more than ten years older than Victor, but her company always felt so natural, calming to him. Simply, she was easy to be around. Like his partner. Like a true friend maybe? Victor’s mother bought Meril from the Gardens, to help him prepare to the Institute and relax sometimes. Maybe... it was time to relax a bit.

Victor followed Meril under the shower and slowly put his hands on her hips. The smell of her hair captivated him every time. Is she really his closest friend? He would trust her with all his secrets and desires. But she is a Pink, it wouldn’t work. He shouldn’t even think about it. He started to get hard as he stroked her breasts. Meril turned around and looked deep in his eyes. Her touch was delicate and soothing on his chest. If time froze still, he could stay with her like this for eternity, bound to each other by a kiss under the hot droplets of aromatic rain. 

Meril moved her lips down his chest, slowly reaching his belly. Her hands playfully scratched his thighs… This scenario happened many times. She is a Pink, she knows what he wants. She never makes him uncomfortable, never questions him, never says no. Victor would have felt guilty, but that’s what Pinks are designed for.

It would never be like this with a Gold girl. That’s a different type of excitement while this… this is serenity. Her warm breath tickled his ear, her perfect hands firmly wrapped around his neck. Victor looked for her eyes, but they were closed as Meril threw back her head and moaned quietly. 

Victor put her down ‘ _You seem a bit distant today_ ’ he said and as he looked down he saw a few drops of blood on his penis and in the water. ‘ _Are you hurt?_ ’ he asked scaredly ‘ _Is that what I think it is?_ ’. This has never happened before. Not with a Pink.

‘ _Yes… don’t worry. We Roses are a bit different from common Pinks, didn’t you know?_ ’ she said with a light smile. _‘Don’t be so tense now… finish what you started_ ’.

‘ _HERE COMES PAX AND VICTOR, THE TWO GARBAGE COLLECTOR!_ ’

‘ _Your little poems get more and more horrible every day.’_

_‘You should relax too. This is still better than the preparation for the Institute.’_

Another morning, another two hundred and fifty-six garbage bins to empty. The same old rover rolled through Hyperion once more, to fulfill its neverending duty. Victor and Pax were tireless and precise, just as they were in the last three weeks. After three more days, their garbage duty will be over and their life will turn back to as it was.

‘ _I think that was the last one for today_ ’ said Pax after a few hours ‘ _I’ve really started to like this area. Maybe I should get an apartment downtown‘._

 _‘Man, I don’t know… You are just too big to live in a city. I can’t imagine you in an apartment like mine. And believe me, it’s not small.’_ laughed Victor.

The rover suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. Pax jumped off and ran to the front. Salkay, the Red driver was gasping for air in his seat. His always pale skin turned completely white, his eyes were swollen and he was soaking wet from sweating. 

‘ _I am sorry Mr.Telemanus, I’ll continue right away..._ ’ he said, not really convincingly.

‘ _You should get to the hospital, you don’t look well. Call in, they’ll send another driver to finish your shift_ ’.

‘ _Please, don’t call anybody… They won’t pay me if I’m sick. Just give me a few minutes. We are barely making it, I need the money._ ’

‘ _Well, we have to call someone, just look at you… you are barely conscious. Anyway, you know who I am, I won’t cover for you._ ‘ said Victor.

‘ _That’s nonsense_ ’ said Pax in his most supportive voice ’ _We will take it back_ ’.

‘ _What? No. No, we absolutely won’t. We’ve had enough of this already._ ’ fussed Victor.

‘ _Really? Would you do that?_ ’ brightened up Salkay ‘ _The coordinates are in, but it’s now a short ride_ ’.

‘ _Then it’s arranged. I’ve never seen a landfill before. PAX AND VICTOR THE GARBAGE HOARDERS, FIND THEM ON THEIR GARBAGE ROVER!_ ’ shouted Pax.

Pax was already in the driver seat and Victor felt like there is no place for objection here. Anyways, it will be his company, after all, he should know about all of the business units and premises.

Luna is mostly free of landfills and incinerators, unlike Mars, where abandoned mines are often used for that purpose. The few remaining ones were created by the first settlers, after the terraformation of the Moon. Now, as the capital thrives, all the garbage is launched into space, most of which are buried on asteroids. The landfills on Luna use a special, clean way to get rid of the mess that mostly doesn’t affect the quality of life of the habitants. Mostly.

As the rover stopped in front of the facility, it was clear for Victor that something was off. The landfill was inside a huge, hangar-like building. He could hear the eardrum rupturing sound of sirens and the lights flashed in bright red. Many people were standing outside, mostly Reds and Oranges, with a shock on their faces. Some of them seemed terribly frightened. One of the Reds was partially covered in dirt and something strange and gooey. A Red foreman stepped towards their rover with an angered look on his face. When he finally saw who the two men were in the rover, his anger turned into fear. It’s not hard to recognize a Telemanus.

‘ _Sir, I swear we kept everything in order._ ’ he apologized ’ _As always, I did the weekly checks. I don’t know how this happened!_ ’.

‘ _What a pathetic worm_ ’ thought Victor as he got out of the rover ’ _What’s going on?_ ’ 

‘ _Did anyone get hurt?_ ’ asked Pax.

‘ _Three of my guys… They are probably dead. We couldn’t help, we barely made it out alive. It came out of bloody nowhere._ ’ said the foreman ‘ _All that happened in the morning… That professional I called… is already in… Never seen anything like her before… she told us to leave the sirens on, it will disorient it_ ’.

An enormous screech coming from the facility ended the conversation. One of the inner walls probably crumbled and everyone outside could feel the force of something incredibly powerful slamming to the ground.

‘ _Someone’s inside?!_ ’ asked Pax and started running towards the entrance.

Victor sighed, as he missed his chance to stop Pax, he rushed after him as fast as he could.

Geraldine au Rivia entered the facility. The most tiring part about these jobs is listening to the frightened rambling of the working class colors. ‘Help, something pulled down my friend when we were fishing in the Obsidian sea’, ‘The insects on Io sucked my mate’s brains out’, ’The giant thrash monster ate three of my employees’. Shit happens.

She readied her two razors. One is for the monsters. The other is for bigger fucking monsters. When things escalate quickly, it’s best if you can cut your way through with both hands. This seemed like a paper form job. A zeugl hid away in the thrash to get big enough to eat a whole man alive. They breed extremely fast and eat tons of garbage from the day they are born. Also, zeugls do not need a Mrs. Zeugl to make little zeugls. They do it with themselves. Not the prettiest abominations the carvers created, but they are really efficient. You just need to cull them down before they turn three months old. Based on what the foreman told, this is at least a year old. ‘“ _We always did the weekly checks”, my ass_ ‘.

This is not the career any Peerless Scarred would dream about. But Geraldine was never interested in war. She didn’t want to be the Imperator of the Sword Armada or a Proctor at the Institute. But she knew how to kill. After the carvers finished with her, she became the enhanced version of the best Gold fighters. 

The zeugl must be pretty familiar with this environment, probably has a lair under all the waste and filth. Best prepare for a deep dive. Her full starShell should provide enough protection and with her gravBoots, she can easily outmaneuver that slow trash-kraken. 

As she entered the landfill area, she saw several of the huge black and red tentacles moving around in the garbage. It is probably annoyed by the constant screaming of the alarms. She surely is, too. Judging from its size, this one far more, than a year old... To kill it, she has to remove all the tentacles to get close to its head, a fish-like, ugly, hideous bulge. The tentacles are covered with a thick, hard skin that can withstand several razor blows. ‘ _I’m too old for this shit..._ ’ she thought.

Geraldine lunged into the air and fired a series at the zeugl with her Scorcher. She wanted to get it’s attention, see its size, as the tentacles grasp towards her. Ten furious limbs started to relentlessly slash around. An easy dodge to the left, a fast cut to the right. Duck under and pierce through. She could barely slip away, as the zeugl tried to slap her from to directions at the same time. She hacked and slashed till the tip of a tentacle flew through the air and rotten-smelling goo squired from the scar. 

The zeugl’s head started to surface in its crazed rampage, screeching from the razor cut. Geraldine didn’t wait for long, she speeded up and cut down another tentacle, right next to the beast’s head this time. The zeugl was fast enough this time and grabbed Geraldine’s leg. A blow stokes down the clinging tentacle, but another took its place. The monster was furious as it gathered its full force to throw Geraldine through the room. 

The gravBoots were not strong enough to match the beast’s incredible might, she crashed directly into a wall. The crash damaged a generator that instantly overloaded, emitting a shockwave. The zeugl screamed as electricity struck into its body, the stench of burnt, rotten meat filled the air. Geraldine couldn’t hold onto her razers anymore. Her gravBoots didn’t response. Her whole body seemed too heavy to move. Whatever the zeugl hit, it killed the starShell’s battery. She can’t get hurt while she is in the shell, but how will she get out? The zeugl’s tentacle started to pull her closer and closer to its mouth.

Pax has never heard about zeugls before. He couldn’t help it, he had to let out the only proper reaction that came to his mind when he saw it.

‘ _PAX AU TELEMANUS!_ ’ he shouted, as he learned it from his father who learned it from his father and so on. The Telemanuses like their traditions.

It took a split second to Pax to realize what’s going on, as he grabbed onto a big chunk of scrap from the wall and threw it into directly to the zeugl’s eye. Whatever it tried to drag into its lair landed with a heavy thump. Pax saw an abandoned razer near his left foot, ha grabbed it and lunged towards a tentacle that will soon lose half of its length.

Victor followed Pax as he charged in. Amongst the cut-down tentacles and trash, he saw a motionless starShell. Whoever tried to take care of that garbage-monster, must be inside. He lunged there, he found a woman in the suit. She seemed to be unharmed but was unable to move. ‘ _Get my razor and cut me out_ ’ she shouted. Victor didn’t have much time to think, as Pax landed a few meters away from him. Blood was oozing from his nose, but he was back on his feet already. ‘I think it learned to not mess with a Telemanus’ he shouted proudly ‘What’s our next move Julii? It seems angry’. The zeugl was screeching, slashing around with its remaining tentacles, almost hitting Pax again. 

‘ _Where’s the razor, Pax? Did you lost it?_ ’ asked Victor with a panicky voice.

‘ _Of course, I didn’t lose it. It’s right there_ ’ he said as he pointed proudly to a half-cut tentacle. ‘ _I’m just not finished yet… PAX AU TELEMANUS!_ ’. He charged directly at the zeugl, but a slap hit him this time. Pax flew across the air landing on the other side of the thrash pit. Victor had no other chance than to get the razor himself.

He ducked under, as huge, meaty limb try to rip his head. He jumped away from the next attack and rolled to the razor. He grabbed it, but as he tried to pull it out, it didn’t move an inch. ‘ _Pax buried it deep into the bone_ ’ he realized. The zeugls was wiggling constantly as he tried to fight them off. Victor tried again with all his strength. ‘ _Hurry up, it’s coming for me_ ’ he heard the woman shout angrily. The razor was still stuck, but he needed to act quickly. He grabbed the weapon with both hands and started to stomp the open wound as hard as he could. The zeugl slammed its tentacles furiously, with such force it threw Victor away with the razor. The powerShell was just a few meters away from the monster's mouth. ‘ _Cut the opening near the neck, the suit will open up_ ’ ordered Geraldine. Victor did as he was told, but the didn’t move, she was busy with something within the suit. Just moments before the zeugl devoured it, Geraldine easily jumped out of the suit and ended it with an elegant landing. Just moments later the monster fully consumed the armor, setting its eyes on the two of them once again. ‘ _You might want to get to the ground_ ’ she said, as she rolled away to safety. ‘ _What?_ ’ asked Victor, but he didn’t have to wait too much. The answer came on the form of guts, gooey blood and various rotten trash.

‘ _It’s always a shame to self-destruct with new gear_ ’ said Geraldine ‘ _Let’s find your friend_ ’.

The two of them were supporting Pax when an unexpected view greeted them outside, where Agrippina au Julii waited for them, and with her, the whole Julii security. She was ordering around a team when they appeared. 

_‘You are whole. Good. We will leave right away then_ ’ she said with an unquestionable tone ‘ _You will stay on Mars until the Institute'_.

 _‘What is this, Mom? Why is your personal army here?_ ’ asked Victor.

‘ _You are leaving Luna. I’m afraid, you are a target. They were several bombs hidden in your apartment. The whole area went grey, we have no footage of anything. Someone is seeking revenge on me._ ’

‘ _What?! Where is Meril_?’

‘ _There is no sign of her, we didn’t find her body. She probably perished. Shame._ ’ said Agrippina.

‘ _No, they must have taken her! I’ll find her._ ’

‘ _No chance, whoever did that can try again._ ’

‘ _I just need a bodyguard and an experienced tracker. Luckily, I think this professional-looking lady is in my debt_ ’ he said, throwing a cheeky smile at Geraldine.


End file.
